


Scaring the Children

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaring the Children

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Planetary Paranioa challenge at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=spread_the_fear)[**spread_the_fear**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=spread_the_fear) 

  
“How much further are we going?” she asked ever-so-slightly out of breath.

  
  


“Not much. We’re nearly there.” 

  
  


“Why do we have to go so far anyway? We could have had a nice hotel or a cabin with a road leading to it.”

  
  


“You are just grumpy because we’re out on the middle of nowhere. 

  
  


“Exactly. We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

  
  


He answered her without looking backwards or breaking stride. “In the last month since we arrived on Earth we haven’t had a single moment to ourselves and camping in the forest is the only way I can think of to ensure we are left alone.” 

  
  


She was silent, acknowledging his logic by the increase in her pace.

  
  


“Well at least let me carry one of the bags.” She asked, her voice pleading. 

  
  


“No” his answer was firm and he carried on as if he wasn’t struggling under the weight of all their equipment. 

  
  


“Anyone would think I was an invalid.” 

  
  


“You’ve got breast cancer.” 

  
  


She sighed long-sufferingly and rolled her eyes before replying “I'm not dead yet.” 

  
  


There was a thump as the bags he had been carrying hit the ground. “Really? I might just have to test that.” His face was as stoic as ever but there was a gleam of mischief in his blue eyes. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. Little time was wasted before hands were searching for bare skin underneath clothes and soon enough they were lying on the ground, exploring each other as if it were the first time all over again. They paused for breath as they separated to remove the outer layer of clothes. His eyes gleamed once again as he stopped her and reached for a bag. She pouted slightly. “Trust you to stop in the middle to build a tent.” 

  
  


He smirked. “You should no me better by now. Nothing except cylons or a fleet-wide disaster stops me from frakking you.” To prove his point he pushed her back to the ground and put her arms above her shoulders. “Keep them there.” She nodded, aware that going along with him would pay off. Eventually. 

  
  


He placed small tender kisses down her neck that became more passionate as he neared he neckline of her top. At the same time his hands slipped under the bottom of her top pushing it up and off, stroking her bare skin as he did so. One of his hands abandoned its quest and began rummaging in one of the bags that lay scattered around them. She could feel his smile against her stomach as he found what he was looking for. The mischievous gleam in his eyes intensified as he held up a metal tent peg. She glanced at him before smiling and raising an eyebrow in a silent dare. He gave no reply except he dragged the cool tent peg slowly down her stomach all the while looking in her eyes, giving her an unspoken challenge to stop him. 

  
  


When she didn’t he carried on until the tent peg was brushing the top of her panties and he waited until he heard her quick intake of breath when the peg started to nudge them aside to suddenly pin her arms, which had started moving towards him of their own volition, above her head with his hands. “I can think of better uses for this.” His voice was as low as normal but growled in her ear helped make the fire in her eyes blaze stronger. He smirked and used the tent peg to replace his hands as he gently bound her wrists using her discarded top. 

  
  


He started his journey down her body once again and this time didn’t stop when he encountered her bra, merely worshipping her breasts through the lace and silk. His hands explored further: feeling the softness of her thighs, the dampness of her panties and the movement of her body as she began to writhe, silently begging for more.

  
  


His mouth followed his hands downwards and soon his teeth were pulling the edge of her panties down. She gasped as she felt the cool air hit her but moaned as she was warmed by his kisses. He brought her to the brink of ecstasy using his mouth and caused her to groan in displeasure when he pulled back. He heard her whimper his name as she pleaded again. He didn’t give any indication he heard her and softly kissed the inside of her left thigh. When her body calmed ever-so-slightly he began his assault again. 

  
  


She was near to shouting her release when he felt her whole body still and the realisation dawned that it wasn’t because of his actions. A moment later he realised the cause as he too heard the rustling of leaves and he heard her whisper “Oh Gods! We were followed.” 

  
  


He growled against her. “No we weren’t.” 

  
  


“Your crew can be overprotective” She was now struggling slightly with the top around her wrists. 

  
  


“I made sure they didn’t. I threatened to airlock any one who followed.”

  
  


“Hey! That’s my threat.” He chuckled softly as his words had the desired calming effect and they both relaxed when a small animal wondered into the clearing. It ran off at the sight of them and he put it out of his thoughts, going back to his actions and muttering against her that she “was just paranoid.” Whatever response she might have had was lost as she felt her orgasm build again. When she tensed again shortly afterwards it was because of the waves of pleasure coursing through her body. He moved back and watched her face, satisfied with his actions as he leaned over to release her.

  
  


She sat up, moving into his lap and kissed him after he removed the tent peg. She was smirking somewhat evilly and her next words caused him both fear and anticipation. “When you get this tent built I will pay you back for that.” 

  
  


“Yes ma’am” he replied almost breathlessly, his body letting her know how he looked forward to that as he kissed her once more.

  
  


Unbeknownst to them, she had every right to be paranoid as hidden behind two nearby trees were the petrified figures of Lee Adama and Kara Thrace.  

  
  


End file.
